


Spiritual Reenactment

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.For: Everyone Else Cuz I Really Wanted to Stick to the Number 13 and Couldn't Fit Everyone In Individually Cuz I'm One Lucky Little Fragger! Blessed Yule and All My Love to You All!





	Spiritual Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Whirl, Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Optimus _should_ have known better than to fall asleep. He had no one to blame but himself, because this very thing had happened last year. Twice. And there he was again, wrapped up and cradled in Whirl's arms inside the gently lit 'cave' at the foot of the Yule tree.

The question was: how had Whirl not only managed to wrap Optimus in the blanket and wind rope around him, but accomplish the feat _and_ get Optimus all the way to the floor? Why the frag hadn't anyone stopped him?

"Whirl. Untie me," Optimus ordered, voice full of command and the expectation of being obeyed.

"In the morning," Whirl replied without moving a single servo. "Ya know how this goes. Gotta play our parts."

"We do not _have_ parts, Whirl," Optimus said -repeated really- in a stern tone. "Elle has a very specific set of dolls to hold the spots of Goddess and God, and we are not it."

"Not true." Whirl's grip around the burritofied Optimus tightened when Optimus wriggled in an attempt to escape. "Ya're like, the manifestation of Primus or some junk, and I'm awesome enough to be a goddess, _and_ it's Yule night tonight. Gotta represent. We're better than some non-livin' dolls any day o' the week."

"I am _not_ the manifestation of Primus," Optimus said, wincing to realize his tone had taken on the frustration and impatience he felt. "You are most certainly _not_ Elle's goddess, and if you do not release me this instant, you will find yourself on cleaning duty daily until next Yule."

Whirl huffed and finally looked down at Optimus. An arm loosened, and Optimus exhaled and thought, _finally_ , only for Whirl to tuck the blanket around Optimus' helm better. "Should be more respectful ta your mother," Whirl tutted. The blanket was fussed with a bit more, then Whirl settled himself back into position, arms wound around Optimus, gaze purposely distant.

"A mother wouldn't _tie_ her infant into a blanket."

Whirl snorted but didn't look down again. "If you'd do what ya're supposed to, I wouldn't hafta tie ya up."

"I am not supposed to do this! **MAGNUS! MEGATRON!** " Optimus bellowed.

"What? You don't think I dealt with the heathens that would try ta stop our spiritual reenactment here?" Whirl snorted and shook his head before stilling once more. "Behave and next year I won't tie ya up. Should be fraggin' honored... Geez," Whirl muttered, and Optimus could only stare up at him for a moment.

Fine. It was one night, and Optimus had planned to recharge anyway. He'd be 'good' tonight and remind Whirl of his promise next year.


End file.
